General secondary professions
For all professions Warrior *"Save Yourselves!" can be used in PvE to provide allies with a brief but powerful armor buff. Ranger *Antidote Signet is a free, fast recharging condition removal skill. It can only remove Blindness, Disease and Poison, however it can remove all three in one activation. *Serpent's Quickness is useful for reducing skill recharge times. *Troll Unguent is cheap, provides considerable health regeneration and cannot be removed. Monk *Deny Hexes, Holy Veil, Remove Hex and Smite Hex are all 5 energy hex removal skills. *Martyr can be used to transfer the conditions of all party members. *Mending Touch is cheap, recharges quickly and can remove two conditions in a single casting, as well as providing some healing. *Purge Conditions is fast and removes all conditions in a single casting, however it has a much longer recharge time than Mending Touch. *Purge Signet can be used to remove stacked conditions and hexes, however it can quickly drain your energy pool. *Having a reusable resurrection skill is often helpful in PvE. Rebirth is particularly useful for recovering from a near-wipe. Necromancer *Gaze of Contempt and Rend Enchantments are useful mass enchantment removal skills. *Signet of Corruption can be used in PvE as an energy management skill. Mesmer *The Inspiration Magic attribute includes numerous energy management skills. *Drain Enchantment, Inspired Enchantment, Lyssa's Balance, Revealed Enchantment and Shatter Storm are cheap enchantment removal skills. *Echo can be effectively utilized by any profession. *Elemental Resistance, Physical Resistance, Mantra of Earth, Mantra of Flame, Mantra of Frost and Mantra of Lightning are useful in areas where most or all foes use a particular damage type. *Epidemic can cheaply spread conditions among foes. *Hex Eater Signet, Inspired Hex and Revealed Hex are cheap hex removal skills, and Hex Breaker is a cheap hex prevention skill. *Mantra of Inscriptions can be used to improve the recharge time of Signets. *Power Drain, Power Return, Leech Signet and Signet of Disruption are cheap interruption skills. Elementalist Assassin *Shadow step skills can be useful for any profession. *Assassin's Promise can be an effective energy management and recharge reduction skill. *Crippling Dagger is a cheap, ranged snare skill. *Disrupting Dagger is a cheap, ranged interruption skill. *Signet of Malice is an effective condition removal skill. Ritualist *Having a reusable resurrection skill is often helpful in PvE. Paragon *Cautery Signet can be used to remove conditions from the entire party. *Remedy Signet is a free, fast recharging condition removal skill. Dervish For melee professions Warrior *Whirlwind Attack is a multi-target melee attack, and it is an adrenal skill, so it is effectively "free" when used alongside Energy-using Assassin and Dervish skills. *Wild Blow can be used to remove stances. Ranger Monk Necromancer *Plague Touch offers a cheap, fast way to get conditions off. Mesmer *Illusionary Weaponry can provide considerable melee DPS, although it is vulnerable to enchantment removal. Elementalist *Conjure Flame, Conjure Frost and Conjure Lightning are useful damage buffs. Assassin *Shadow stepping skills can be used to quickly close to melee range. Ritualist Paragon Dervish *Ebon Dust Aura can be used with an earth damage weapon or Dust Cloak in order to blind foes. *Rending Touch is a cheap touch-range enchantment removal skill, which has no drawback if you are not enchanted. For ranged professions Warrior Ranger See Paragon / Ranger in secondary professions for a Paragon. Monk Necromancer Mesmer Elementalist *Conjure Flame, Conjure Frost and Conjure Lightning are useful damage buffs. Assassin Ritualist Paragon See Ranger / Paragon in secondary professions for a Ranger. Dervish *Ebon Dust Aura can be used with an earth damage weapon or Dust Cloak in order to blind foes. For caster professions Warrior Ranger Monk *Against conditions other than Burning, secondary Monks can use Extinguish as effectively as primary Monks. Necromancer *Enfeebling Blood, Reckless Haste and Shadow of Fear are effective multi-target anti-melee skills. *Necrosis can be used in PvE to spam damage on a single target. Mesmer *Cry of Pain can be used in PvE to interrupt a foe and inflict area damage. *Ether Nightmare can be used in PvE to inflict degeneration on multiple targets. *Mantra of Concentration and Mantra of Resolve are useful for preventing interrupts. *Mirror of Disenchantment can be used as effectively be secondary Mesmers as by primary Mesmers. Elementalist *Blurred Vision is an effective multi-target anti-melee hex. *Intensity can be used in PvE to provide a brief spell damage buff. *Many Glyphs are both unlinked and equally useful for both Elementalist and non-Elementalist spells. Assassin *The PvE-only skill Shadow Sanctuary is cheap and functions as both a self-heal and a defensive skill, and the drawback of blindness generally has little impact on casters. Ritualist Paragon Dervish *